wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Pax
Pax is a minor god of Order whose sphere of influence includes those teeming masses of humanity who are oppressed. This primordial entity feeds off Mankind's fear, hatred, petty jealousy and self-pity. Throughout the millennia, Pax has grown ever stronger, living off the anguish and outrage of the masses, which feeds this entity and allows it to grow in power and influence across the galaxy. Pax abhors the strong and the passionate, for his power is derived from the weak and oppressed - their hopelessness and anguish feeding it's insatiable appetite. Background Every passing second, the blood of tens of thousands of innocents are spilled, whole worlds of defenceless, helpless souls are cast into the warp screaming for mercy and salvation. Every day, countless billions suffer under the iron fist of those with the strength and power to make their lives a misery. These innumerable cries of fear, hatred, jealousy and self-pity swarms into the Warp, were it's feeds the resentment and fury of Pax, the God of the oppressed and weak people. Pax loathes with a passion the strong, the fearless and the proud warriors who fight for great causes or for the thrill of battle. Millennia of oppression combine into a primordial scream of outrage that is Pax's rallying cry to the downtrodden and the powerless to overthrown and utterly destroy their tormentors. Pax is rarely depicted as person, but instead is depicted as "Voice of the People" or a Blazing Light showing the way to the future, and Imperial depictions often show a Saint with its face turned or blanked out, dressed in white robes that are torn, dirty and bloodstained. What is common to all depictions, however, is that Pax is never alone. He is always surrounded by his people, exhorting them to defend themselves from the mighty enemies who oppress them. Pax is a God of saints and revolutionaries, of guerrilla warriors and mass movements. Convinced of the righteousness of their deeds, followers of Pax are the antithesis of Khorne's Bronze Berserker Legions in battle. Instead of arraying themselves in ordered battle lines and seeking personal combat with their equals, the followers of Pax either rush on in a mass, seeking to drag down and humiliate their foes before slaying them and dishonouring their corpses, or elude their enemies and strike at them from afar, waiting for them to weaken. Though warrior cultures see such behaviour as dishonourable, the followers of Pax are convinced these actions are in the highest degree moral, for they fight for peace and against the mailed fist of the bully and the tyrant. Pax's followers are filled with utopian visions of the harmonious world that they will build once they have annihilated their rulers and betters, visions that drive them on in ever more reckless defiance of the foe. Pax also hates Slaanesh for his pride and beauty, and Tzeentch for his elitism and secrecy. Though rebellious by nature, Pax does not desire Chaos nor bring freedom, but instead binds his followers to a strict and arbitrary moral code that punishes all thoughts and actions thought by him to be a threat to the peace of conformity, equality, and to the general welfare of the weeping masses who feed his jealous rage. Though he hates Khorne above all others, Pax is alike to him; both are Gods who demand the blood of their enemies to flow in rivers, though Khorne demands it simply because he can, and Pax demands it in the name of justice. Pax is not worshipped legally as a God in the Imperium, but appears again and again in unsanctioned cults as a Saint, a Guardian Angel or even a twisted version of the Emperor Himself. The official Imperial Creed has always regarded such beliefs are borderline heretical, and many an Inquisitor has met their end at the hand of Pax's followers who loathe their self-righteous slaughter of the innocent. Despite this, many Inquisitors of the Recongregator school have turned to Pax worship, and some claim the Promethean Cult of the Salamanders is connected to Pax, though most Space Marines are unable to grasp the tenements of Pax worship being so far removed from normal humans. Pax worship is most widespread among the Astra Militarum and Planetary Defence Forces, mortal men who understand the suffering of Imperial citizens better than anyone and wish to use their whole strength to defend them. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Gods of Order